parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Mouse (170Movies Style)
170Movies spoof of Walt Disney The Little Mermaid it will appears in the YouTube Cast: * Ariel - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Prince Eric - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Flounder - Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Sebastian - Spongebob Squarepants * Scuttle - Stanley the Eagle (The Alvin Show) * King Triton - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Ursula - Desiree D'Allure (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Erol and Bubbles (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Grimsby - Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Carlotta - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Priest - Grandpa (The Chipmunk Easters) * Chef Louis - Chip Tracy (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Max - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) * Glut the Shark - Himself * Vanessa - Nellie Brie (An American tail 4:Mystery of the Night Monsters) * Ariel's Sisters - Bianca (The Rescuers) Peepers (Rock a Doodle), Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2:Timmy to Rescue).Tweezle Dee (The Little Mouse on Perade) and Mary Mouse (Cinderella) * Harold the seahorse - Rufus (Kim Possible) * Sailors in Fathoms - Ash Brock Tracey Sketchit Clemont Gary Oak Drew and Barry (Pokemon) * Sailors during - An American Tail Characters * Washerwomen - Usako/Sailor Moon,Amy/Sailor Mercury and Shrine Maiden (Sailor Moon) * Jig Dancing Saliors - Ed Edd 'n Eddy (Ed Edd n' Eddy) Scenes: * The Little Mer-Mouse (170Movies Style) Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles * The Little Mer-Possible Part 2 - Spongebob's Concert ("Daughters of Papa") * The Little Mer-Mouse (170Movies Style) Part 3 - Mrs.Brisby at the Sunken Ship * The Little Mer-Mouse (170Movies Style) Part 4 - Mrs.Brisby Meets Stanley * The Little Mer-Possible Part 5 - Desiree Watches Elizabeth * The Little Mer-Mouse (170Movies Style) Part 6 - "Part of Your World" * The Little Mer-Mouse (170Movies Style) Part 7- To the Surface * The Little Mer-Mouse (170Movies Style) Part 8 - Storm at the Sea * The Little Mer-Mouse (170Movies Style) Part 9 - Basil is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") * The Little Mer-Mouse (170Movies Style) Part 10 -"Under the Sea" * The Little Mer-Possible Part 11 - Elizabet's Hidden Treasure * The Little Mer-Possible Part 12 - Desiree's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") * The Little Mer-Mouse (170Movies Style) Part 13 - In Basil's Kingdom * The Little Mer-Mouse (170Movies Style) Part 14 - Dinner In The Castle ("Les Poissons") * The Little Mer-Mouse (170Movies Part 15 - A Tour Of The Kingdom * The Little Mer-Mouse (170Movies Style) Part 16 - "Kiss The Girl" * The Little Mer-Mouse (170Movies Style) Part 17 - Desiree Takes Change * The Little Mer-Mouse (170Movies Style) Part 20 - Desiree's Warth Trivia: See Also: * The Little Mer-Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (170Movies Style) * The Little Mer-Mouse (170Movies Style) cast video Gallery: Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs.Brisby as Ariel Basil.jpg|Basil as Prince Eric Spongebob-spongebob-squarepants-135335 1024 768.jpg|Spongebob Squirtpants as Sebastian Zipper.png|Zipper as Flounder Papa Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Papa Mousekewitz as King Triton Desiree D'Allure.jpg|Desire D'Aullure as Ursula Dr. David Q Dawson in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Dr. Dawson as Grimsby Brittany Miller.png|Brittany Miller as Carolotta Chip Tracy.png|Chip Tracy as Chef Louis Toby-0.jpg|Toby as Max Nellie Brie-0.jpg|Nellie Brie as Vanessa Sailor Moon Yelling Stop That Racket.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury Sailor Mars in Molly's Folly.png|and Shrine Maiden as The Washerwomens